Anime
Detective Conan Anime The Detective Conan (名探偵 コナン, Meitantei Conan) anime series began January 8, 1996, and was created off of the famous manga series created in 1994 by Gosho Aoyama. There were many adaptations of the series in multiple languages, and one of the more famous adaptations was the Funimation version of the series, in which the series was renamed Case Closed because of legal issues with the name Detective Conan. The series is both based off of the manga and an introduction to "TV Originals", episodes which were not included in the original manga series and instead were added onto the anime series only, usually one thirty minute episode mystery with no new important characters or plot development to the main story (See Summary). The anime series was directed by Kenji Kodama and Yasuichiro Yamamoto. The series was produced by Tokyo Movie Shinsha and Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation, and is shown on the networks NNS (Nippon Television Network System(日本テレビネットワーク協議会, Nihon Terebi Nettowāku Kyōgikai)) and Animax in Japan. Later on, Funimation Entertainment released an English version of the series, Case Closed. The series was confirmed July 5, 2003, and fifty episodes were released to Cartoon Network's Adult Swim starting May 24, 2004, and ending January 2005 due to low ratings. It also aired on YTV's Bionix in Canada from April 7- September 2, 2006. There have been 130 episodes and five series (as of May 12, 2009) dubbed so far, and Funimation is currently putting the series to a short break due to the low ratings compared to their other shows. Episode List Season 1: 1996 Season 2: 1996–1997 Season 3: 1997 Season 4: 1997–1998 Season 5: 1998–1999 Season 6: 1999 Season 7: 1999–2000 Season 8: 2000–2001 Season 9: 2001 Season 10: 2001–2002 Season 11: 2002–2003 Season 12: 2003–2004 Season 13: 2004–2005 Season 14: 2005–2006 Season 15: 2006–2007 Season 16: 2007 Season 17: 2008–2009 Season 18: 2009–2010 Season 19: 2010 Specials OVA List Magic Files TV Specials Sources 1. ^ "Funimation renames Conan". Anime News Network. Archived from the original on December 17, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5m6OVZAZb. Retrieved April 13, 2009. 2. ^ "Detective Conan staff list". Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/staff/. Retrieved April 13, 2009. 3. ^ "Funimation Confirms Detective Conan". Anime News Network. Archived from the original on December 17, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5m6OJcE10. Retrieved April 13, 2009. 4. ^ "Adult Swim Anime Plans". Anime News Network. Archived from the original on December 17, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5m6O0FuYq. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 5. ^ Brian Hanson (April 8, 2006). "The Click April 8th - April 14th". Anime News Network. Archived from the original on January 24, 2010. http://www.webcitation.org/5n1xxmaAD. Retrieved January 23, 2010. 6. ^ Brian Hanson (August 26, 2006). "The Click August 26th - September 1st". Anime News Network. Archived from the original on January 24, 2010. http://www.webcitation.org/5n1yOuF8K. Retrieved January 23, 2010. 7. ^ "Detective Conan CD search". CD Japan. http://www.cdjapan.co.jp/search.html?type=GC&restrict=CD&strict=&word=Detective+Conan. Retrieved April 24, 2009. 8. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part1DVDs_7-9 ''j] "Part 1 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-1dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 9. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-18.9_8-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-18.9_8-1 ''b] "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.9" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B003XOAIMU/. Retrieved August 5, 2010. 10. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Season1DVDs_9-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Season1DVDs_9-1 ''b] "Season 1". Amazon.com. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B0018RCN5Y/. Retrieved May 3, 2009. 11. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Season5DVDs_10-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Season5DVDs_10-1 ''b] "Season 5". Amazon.com. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B001US3XTG/. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 12. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_01-04_11-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_01-04_11-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_01-04_11-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_01-04_11-3 ''d] "Adult Swim Schedule - May 2004". anime.futurizmo.com. Archived from the original on May 4, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5gWsOp01N. Retrieved May 4, 2009. 13. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-10 k''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-11 ''l] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-12 m''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-13 ''n] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-14 o''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-15 ''p] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-16 q''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_06-23_12-17 ''r] "Adult Swim Schedule - June 2004". anime.futurizmo.com. Archived from the original on May 4, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5gWsqBxNG. Retrieved May 4, 2009. 14. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-10 k''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-11 ''l] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-12 m''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-13 ''n] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-14 o''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-15 ''p] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_24-40_13-16 q''] "Adult Swim Schedule - July 2004". anime.futurizmo.com. Archived from the original on May 4, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5gWvv6fad. Retrieved May 4, 2009. 15. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-CC_41-49_14-8 ''i] "Adult Swim Schedule - August 2004". anime.futurizmo.com. Archived from the original on May 4, 2009. http://www.webcitation.org/5gX2zYxkW. Retrieved May 4, 2009. 16. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116949.html "Detective Conan episode 491"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116949.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 17. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116948.html "Detective Conan episode 492"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116948.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 18. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116947.html "Detective Conan episode 493"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116947.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 19. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116946.html "Detective Conan episode 494"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116946.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 20. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116945.html "Detective Conan episode 495"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116945.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 21. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116944.html "Detective Conan episode 496"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116944.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 22. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116943.html "Detective Conan episode 497"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116943.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 23. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116942.html "Detective Conan episode 498"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116942.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 24. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116941.html "Detective Conan episode 499"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116941.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 25. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116940.html "Detective Conan episode 500"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116940.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 26. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116939.html "Detective Conan episode 501"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116939.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 27. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116937.html "Detective Conan episode 502"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116937.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 28. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116936.html "Detective Conan episode 503"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116936.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 29. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116935.html "Detective Conan episode 504"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116935.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 30. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116934.html "Detective Conan episode 505"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116934.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 31. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116933.html "Detective Conan episode 506"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116933.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 32. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116932.html "Detective Conan episode 507"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116932.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 33. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116931.html "Detective Conan episode 508"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116931.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 34. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116930.html "Detective Conan episode 509"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116930.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 35. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116929.html "Detective Conan episode 510"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116929.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 36. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116928.html "Detective Conan episode 511"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116928.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 37. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116927.html "Detective Conan episode 512"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116927.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 38. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116926.html "Detective Conan episode 513"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116926.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 39. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116925.html "Detective Conan episode 514"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116925.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 40. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116923.html "Detective Conan episode 515"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116923.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 41. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116921.html "Detective Conan episode 516"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116921.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 42. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116920.html "Detective Conan episode 517"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116920.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 43. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116919.html "Detective Conan episode 518"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116919.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 44. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116918.html "Detective Conan episode 519"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116918.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 45. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116917.html "Detective Conan episode 520"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116917.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 46. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116915.html "Detective Conan episode 521"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116915.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 47. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116914.html "Detective Conan episode 522"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116914.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 48. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116913.html "Detective Conan episode 523"] (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116913.html. Retrieved December 17, 2009. 49. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116912.html "Detective Conan Episode 524"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116912.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 50. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116911.html "Detective Conan Episode 525"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116911.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 51. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116910.html "Detective Conan Episode 526"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k116910.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 52. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k11698.html "Detective Conan Episode 527"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k11698.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 53. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169293.html "Detective Conan Episode 528"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169293.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 54. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169294.html "Detective Conan Episode 529"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169294.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 55. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169298.html "Detective Conan Episode 530"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169298.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 56. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169299.html "Detective Conan Episode 531"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169299.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 57. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169300.html "Detective Conan Episode 532"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169300.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 58. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169301.html "Detective Conan Episode 533"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169301.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 59. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169302.html "Detective Conan Episode 534"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169302.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 60. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169303.html "Detective Conan Episode 535"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169303.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 61. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169304.html "Detective Conan Episode 536"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169304.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 62. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169306.html "Detective Conan Episode 537"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169306.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 63. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169307.html "Detective Conan Episode 538"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169307.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 64. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169309.html "Detective Conan Episode 539"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169309.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 65. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169310.html "Detective Conan Episode 540"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169310.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 66. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169311.html "Detective Conan Episode 541"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169311.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 67. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169312.html "Detective Conan Episode 542"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169312.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 68. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169313.html "Detective Conan Episode 543"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169313.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 69. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169314.html "Detective Conan Episode 544"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169314.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 70. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169318.html "Detective Conan Episode 545"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169318.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 71. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169319.html "Detective Conan Episode 546"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169319.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 72. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169320.html "Detective Conan Episode 547"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169320.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 1. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169321.html "Detective Conan Episode 548"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169321.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 2. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169322.html "Detective Conan Episode 549"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169322.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 3. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169323.html "Detective Conan Episode 550"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169323.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 4. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169324.html "Detective Conan Episode 551"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169324.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 5. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169325.html "Detective Conan Episode 552"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169325.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 6. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169326.html "Detective Conan Episode 553"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169326.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 7. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169327.html "Detective Conan Episode 554"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169327.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 8. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169328.html "Detective Conan Episode 555"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169328.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 9. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169329.html "Detective Conan Episode 556"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169329.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 10. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169330.html "Detective Conan Episode 557"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169330.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 11. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169331.html "Detective Conan Episode 558"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169331.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 12. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169332.html "Detective Conan Episode 559"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169332.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 13. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169333.html "Detective Conan Episode 560"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169333.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 14. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169334.html "Detective Conan Episode 561"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169334.html. Retrieved December 22, 2009. 15. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169336.html "Detective Conan Episode 562"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169336.html. Retrieved January 10, 2010. 16. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169337.html "Detective Conan Episode 563"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169337.html. Retrieved January 17, 2010. 17. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169338.html "Detective Conan Episode 564"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169338.html. Retrieved January 23, 2010. 18. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169339.html "Detective Conan Episode 565"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169339.html. Retrieved January 23, 2010. 19. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169342.html "Detective Conan Episode 566"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169342.html. Retrieved February 20, 2010. 20. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169343.html "Detective Conan Episode 567"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169343.html. Retrieved February 27, 2010. 21. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169344.html "Detective Conan Episode 568"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169344.html. Retrieved March 6, 2010. 22. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169345.html "Detective Conan Episode 569"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169345.html. Retrieved March 13, 2010. 23. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169346.html "Detective Conan Episode 570"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169346.html. Retrieved March 20, 2010. 24. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169351.html "Detective Conan Episode 571"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169351.html. Retrieved April 24, 2010. 25. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169352.html "Detective Conan Episode 572"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169352.html. Retrieved May 1, 2010. 26. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169353.html "Detective Conan Episode 573"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169353.html. Retrieved May 8, 2010. 27. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169354.html "Detective Conan Episode 574"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169354.html. Retrieved May 15, 2010. 28. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169355.html "Detective Conan Episode 575"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169355.html. Retrieved May 22, 2010. 29. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169356.html "Detective Conan Episode 576"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169356.html. Retrieved May 29, 2010. 30. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169358.html "Detective Conan Episode 577"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169358.html. Retrieved June 12, 2010. 31. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169359.html "Detective Conan Episode 578"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169359.html. Retrieved June 19, 2010. 32. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169360.html "Detective Conan Episode 579"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169360.html. Retrieved June 26, 2010. 33. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169361.html "Detective Conan Episode 580"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169361.html. Retrieved July 3, 2010. 34. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169362.html "Detective Conan Episode 581"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169362.html. Retrieved July 10, 2010. 35. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169363.html "Detective Conan Episode 582"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169363.html. Retrieved July 10, 2010. 36. ^ [http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169366.html "Detective Conan Episode 583"]. Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169366.html. Retrieved August 7, 2010. 37. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-OVA_108-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-OVA_108-1 ''b] "Shōnen Sunday list" (in Japanese). Aga-search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-2-2-all.html. Retrieved March 8, 2010. 38. ^ "Detective Conan Magic File" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-04-1magicfile.html. Retrieved August 24, 2009. 39. ^ "Detective Conan Magic File 2" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-04-2magicfile.html. Retrieved August 24, 2009. 40. ^ "Detective Conan Magic File 3" (in Japanese). Shogakukan. http://www.conan-movie.jp/info/dvd_m_file3.html. Retrieved August 24, 2009. 41. ^ "Detective Conan Magic File 4" (in Japanese). Shogakukan. http://www.conan-movie.jp/info/dvd_m_file4.html. Retrieved April 10, 2010. 42. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Lupin_vs_Conan_113-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Lupin_vs_Conan_113-1 ''b] "Lupin Sansei vs Detective Conan" (in Japanese). Nippon Television. http://www.ntv.co.jp/lupin-conan/. Retrieved January 30, 2009. 43. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-KK_SP_114-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-KK_SP_114-1 ''b] ""Detective Conan" warning letter from Kid! 4/24 "Detective Conan special information" (in Japanese). conan-movie.jp. Archived from the original on April 5, 2010. http://www.webcitation.org/5olYVFuFg. Retrieved April 5, 2010. 44. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-KK_SP2_115-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-KK_SP2_115-1 ''b] "Detective Conan Special: Secret of the Birth of Kaitō Kid" (in Japanese). Yomiuri Telecasting Corporation. http://www.ytv.co.jp/conan/archive/k1169350.html. Retrieved April 17, 2010. 45. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-MK_SP_116-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-MK_SP_116-1 ''b] "Magic Kaito" (in Japanese). Animax. http://www.animax.co.jp/feature/index.php?code=NN10000960. Retrieved April 18, 2010. 46. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-18.8_117-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-18.8_117-1 ''b] "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.8" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B003U8G2CY/. Retrieved June 30, 2010. 47. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part2DVDs_118-7 ''h] "Part 2 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-2dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 48. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part3DVDs_119-7 ''h] "Part 3 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-3dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 49. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part4DVDs_120-7 ''h] "Part 4 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-4dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 50. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part5DVDs_121-8 i''] "Part 5 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-5dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 51. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part6DVDs_122-7 h''] "Part 6 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-6dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 52. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part7DVDs_123-9 j''] "Part 7 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-7dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 53. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part8DVDs_124-7 h''] "Part 8 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-8dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 54. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part9DVDs_125-9 j''] "Part 9 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-9dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 55. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part10DVDs_126-9 j''] "Part 10 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-10dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 56. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part11DVDs_127-8 ''i] "Part 11 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-11dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 57. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part12DVDs_128-10 k''] "Part 12 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-12dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 58. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-9 j''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part13DVDs_129-10 ''k] "Part 13 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-13dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 59. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-8 i''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-9 ''j] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part14DVDs_130-10 k''] "Part 14 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-14dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 60. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-9 j''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part15DVDs_131-10 ''k] "Part 15 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-15dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 61. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-2 c''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-3 ''d] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-4 e''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-5 ''f] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-6 g''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-7 ''h] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part16DVDs_132-8 i''] "Part 16 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-16dvd.html. Retrieved May 6, 2009. 62. ^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-0 ''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-1 b''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-2 ''c] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-3 d''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-4 ''e] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-5 f''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-6 ''g] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-7 h''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-8 ''i] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-9 j''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Case_Closed_episodes#cite_ref-Part17DVDs_133-10 ''k] "Part 17 DVDs" (in Japanese). Aga-Search.com. http://conan.aga-search.com/501-3-1-17dvd.html. Retrieved May 24, 2009. 63. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.1" (in Japanese). Being Inc.. http://www.beinggiza.com/conan/dvd_23.html. Retrieved December 14, 2009. 64. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.2" (in Japanese). Being Inc.. http://www.beinggiza.com/conan/dvd_27.html. Retrieved December 14, 2009. 65. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.3" (in Japanese). Being Inc.. http://www.beinggiza.com/conan/dvd_28.html. Retrieved February 2, 2010. 66. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.4" (in Japanese). Being Inc.. http://www.beinggiza.com/conan/dvd_29.html. Retrieved February 27, 2010. 67. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.5" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B003EAWCO0/. Retrieved May 31, 2010. 68. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.6" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B003J48QQY/. Retrieved April 28, 2010. 69. ^ "名探偵コナン Part 18 Vol.7" (in Japanese). Amazon.co.jp. http://www.amazon.co.jp/dp/B003OFISBQ/. Retrieved May 31, 2010. 70. ^ "Season 2". Amazon.com. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B001C4ZQFC/. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 71. ^ "Season 3". Amazon.com. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B001F2U71Y/. Retrieved May 5, 2009. 72. ^ "Season 4". Amazon.com. http://www.amazon.com/dp/B001K98M6Y/. Retrieved May 5, 2009.